pokemon_roleplay_discordfandomcom-20200215-history
Ducky
Ducky is a scientist played by Michael in the main RP. He runs the lab and is the owner of the island the RP takes place on. Early Life Ducky was developed at some point in the late 60s/early 70s; he was one of the first waves of Porygon created, and as the last of one of the first batches was given the designation PG-Omega1331872688. He was developed to be a research assistant and researcher for an underground colaboration between Silp Co. and Cinnabar Mansion known as "The Mewtwo Project." One of Ducky's biggest early missions was going to the Ebony Temple in the early 70s, the former lair of the ancient marauders known as the Gotterdamerung. There, he and a team of 30 Porygon were tasked with retrieving the Ebony Keystone that was located deep within; said keystone contained the 108 souls of the marauders, forming into a wicked Spiritomb. The temple required many sacrifices, and only three of Ducky's friends made it out; they were written off as acceptable losses. In retaliation, Ducky purposefully mis interpreted info and had the Keystone launched into space. His superiors had planned to use the Keystone as the heart of their Mewtwo. He was later assigned to work in Cinnabar, where he did various research into Ultra Space and the Ultra Wormholes. An Ultra Wormhole manifested off the coast, but the scientists forced a close of it to avoid suspicion; however, something got through. The Cinnabar Anomaly was a terrified amalgamation of damaged energy that had come through the wormhole, and Ducky was sent to investigate it. After calming it down, he was tasked to destroy it or suffer termination, and so he did. His final work with the scientists occurred after the first success of The Mewtwo Project. Ducky had befriended the first Mewtwo developed, Dr. Menace; however, the scientists viewed Menace as a failure and so asked for Ducky to terminate him. Ducky ignored the orders and helped Menace escape from captivity, at which point Ducky flew off and wandered Kanto for many years. Later Life Ducky is one of Michael's oldest Pokemon. He existed on the team since Michael's adventures in the Kanto region, where he was found lost in Celdaon City. Michael evolved him but refused to download the glitchy software after what it had done to a previous Porygon2 of his. Instead, he gifted Ducky with an Eviolite necklace. Ducky was one of the few Pokemon to survive Dahlia's murder of Michael's team. He had the honor of killing Dahlia with a powerful Tri-Attack after Nanael weakened her. Eventually, after years of travelling, they ended up at the Pokemon Island. Ducky would have many misadventures and experiences, eventually being able to date pop star Isabeau as well as being a source of advice for the whole island. Personality Ducky is very energetic, cheerful, and bubbly, with a great enthusiasm for science and research. However, if his friends are in danger, he can easily switch to a much more serious mode, as his execution of Dahlia proved. See Also * Dr. Omega Category:Main RP Characters